hotlinemiamifandomcom-20200223-history
Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number Digital Comic
The Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number digital comic is a five-part series detailing the background story of a few characters as promotional material for Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number. The comic was released as a free application downloadable from Steam and GOG.com with the first two episodes on February 18th, 2015, with the third episode uploaded on February 23rd, the fourth on March 2nd and the fifth on March 9th. The comic has multiple chronological and character inconsistencies with the final game, and appears to reflect an earlier version of its narrative. Plot Episode 1: What the End Looks Like The story starts right after the end of Jacket's rampage in Hotline Miami, as he is apprehended by police. A news reporter film his arrest and the images are broadcasted live during a news report on the masked killers, of which the news anchor suspect Jacket to be most infamous and possibly their leader. His different crimes are listed, including his assault on a police station, the murder of film producer Wilson Fisker and the kidnapping of an unnamed girl found dead in his apartment. Among the many people watching the news, the Fans, each wearing an animal mask, praise him. Tony states that it will be their turn to act soon. Episode 2: Time to Kick Back April 27, 1989, Jake signs in 50 Blessings before quiting his job to join an American Pride march protesting against Russians and the San Francisco bombing. The next day, the march turns to violence when protesters start attacking unsuspecting Russians in the streets. Jake gives in his sadistic nature before getting repelled with force the protesters by the Police. At home, Jake discovers a package from 50 Blessings at his door, containing a snake mask. Episode 3: Midnight Animal September 23rd, 1991, a man wearing a pig mask brutally assaults the vendor of a grocery store. The next day, he watches a horror movie and laments on its pointless lack of passionate violence. The phone rings and a voice gives him an address, instructing him to kill all its occupants. At the house, the Pig Butcher murders in cold blood a married couple and their son. He compliments himself and get a snack in his victims' house before the phone rings again and gives him a new address next door. The murderer follows the direction and execute his deed, slaughtering everyone inside another house. As he stabs his last victim, the film director of the Slasher-Crime movie '' Midnight Animal'' cuts the scene and praises the actor for his performance. Episode 4: Send a Message October 9th, 1991, the Fans are patrolling the docks in their van, ready for action, as the radio reports the discovery of a cargo of Russian prostitutes by the port authorities. Ash makes Tony stop the van when he spots a forced padlock at the entrance of a warehouse. The group sends Corey to scout the area and she begins slaughtering the thieves inside. The rest of them join the fight and the guns start blazing. Mark saves Tony from a large thug, who keeps Alex from finishing him with her chainsaw. He then binds the thug to the front of their van and rush through the streets, using him as an example of their crusade against criminality. Episode 5: A Terrible Dayjob August 10th, 1985, a Russian officer stationed with his troupes at a hotel resort in Hawaii receives intel on the coming of an American commando, the Ghost Wolves, to their position. He incenses his men to double their guard, but still fears the bloodbath to come. A new recruit asks two other soldiers about the Ghost Wolves, who tell about the commando's brutal operations against Russian bases and how they survived a bombing. The recruit laughs about the commando being only a handful, before getting killed by Beard when he and the rest of the Ghost Wolves appear out of the jungle. The group slaughters all enemy forces with cold blood and finish off those fleeing out of the camp. The mission accomplished, beard stares at the dawning sun and think of his return home, wishing to open a store to forget about the war. Differences with Final Game There are several apparent differences in the comic in regards to the events and characters of Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number: *In the second episode, Jake joins 50 Blessings on April 27th, 1989, and receives his mask on May 2nd, 1989. In the final game, Jake shaves his hair on April 25th during Hard News and receives a call from 50 blessings, and Jake's reaction to the call hints that it's not the first call he has received. He also has his Cobra mask and costume by this point. *Daniels bears a scar in the comic not present in the final game, and doesn't cover his face with his scarf. *The fifth episode is happening in 1987 and shows similarities with Stronghold (which happens on October 25th, 1985), when at this time the conflict was already ended and Beard had died in the bombing of San Francisco in 1986. However in the paperback edition of the comic (for now only in Italian), the date has been corrected. *The Fans in the first issue are shown to already be gathered and in costume on June 23rd, 1989. They're next seen on October 9th, 1991, patrolling the streets and killing. Much of Down Under's dialogue implies they're breaking into patrolling the streets and mass murdering for the first time on October 31st, 1991, in costume under the cover of Halloween, however this is not certain. *Mark is wearing football pads instead of his kevlar vest, and is also depicted as the angriest in the group ("Bullshit!"). In the final game, Tony and Alex are the angriest, and Mark is the most laid back. He also doesn't use guns, preferring to rip people's entire heads off with his bare hands. *Jacket is given dialogue in the form of narration. While Jacket can talk, this isn't ever explicitly depicted in the games. *Corey is seen wielding a katana, reserved only for the Son in the final game (who has the means to buy a katana and the reason to use it). *The Swans have their numbers on their shoulders instead of their masks. *Alex seems jealous of Tony because the group listens to him more. During the events of the game, the group only ever follows the Swans' advice, except for one instance where Ash follows Corey's advice to answer the Henchman's phone. *The Fans' attack van in the comics looks professionally painted rather than spray tagged and is clearly not a Phone Hom van. *The first issue takes place on July 23rd, 1989, yet refers to Assault as occurring "last week" instead of one day prior as in the game. Jacket is awaiting identification, but the police had presumably already identified him by his address during his coma (June 8th to July 21st), meaning the media would know Jacket's name and of his involvement for a solid month prior to Showdown. The newscaster also mentions that Girlfriend was found dead in "an apartment downtown" and that the chicken masked man was responsible for her "kidnapping." *Richter is never mentioned in the comic, while the media and the police blame Jacket for the death of his girlfriend, even though in-game, they arrest Richter for his crimes. Trivia *The menu of the application is the round table with the 50 Blessings logo seen at the Fans' hideout. *The track played by the application is "Ms Minnie" by Auto Delta Time.Soundtrack References Category:Media Category:Hotline Miami 2 Digital Comic